How It Happened
by Colliequest
Summary: Speculation for the AATC episode, "Every Chipmunk Tells a Story" by my brother and I. We know how it happened, but just how many of the elements of the half-truth stories the Chipmunks told Dave are actually true? How we think it happened, exactly.


This fanfic is speculation regarding the episode _Every Chipmunk Tells a Story,_ one of my personal favorites. Whenever we watch it, my brother and I like to speculate which elements in Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's stories were true and which were not. Of course, it's obvious that Theodore was "fooling around in the kitchen", that Alvin dared Theodore to balance a bowl of pudding mix on his head (and that he accepted to some degree), and that it was Simon's idea to try pulling the piano up the stairs to put the dissolving formula in it. But, what of the other elements, the things they told Dave when trying to get out of trouble by pinning the blame on each other? My brother thinks that Simon's story had the most truth in it and he's probably right. This is co-written by my little brother and I. It's sort of a small break from my other story, I guess.

(Oh, and for those who may be wondering, the fourth chapter to my story _Consequences_ is almost finished. It's just a matter of perfecting it now. Oh, and thanks for reminding me that the Chipettes need to be in the story—I can't believe I forgot that! One reason would be that I don't know them nearly as well as the Chipmunks, so I'm a little afraid of writing them out of character. Blossom1209 had an idea to put a song she likes in it, so it'll have that, too. Please be patient—I'm not sure how long it'll be. I'd say a few days, but whenever I put a time limit on things something always comes up. )

Oh, and I totally do NOT own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or the characters therein, nor the plot for this fic, since it's from an episode. I'm just a fan who loves those little 'munks to death.

* * *

It was a spring day, and the chipmunk brothers were bored. Except for Simon, who was lying on the couch reading a book. His brothers were on the floor, Alvin lying on his stomach and Theodore sitting down.  
"So," Alvin began. "What should we do?"  
"I dunno. What do you want to do?" Theodore answered, shrugging.  
Alvin moved his left leg back and forth a little. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know." Theodore looked at Simon. "What do you want to do, Simon?"  
Simon looked up from his book briefly. "You guys could play a game or something. _I_'m busy reading."  
"I don't really feel like playing a game." Alvin announced, a bit frustrated.  
"Me, either." Theodore said slowly.  
"Well, since you can't think about anything else, what about homework?"  
"Homework?! Are you kidding?!." Alvin began tapping his fingers on the carpet. "I'll do it later."  
"Okay, but don't blame your boredom on me." Simon turned back to his book. "As for me, I'll go back to my book."  
Theodore had gotten up and made his way to the kitchen while his siblings were talking.

Alvin threw his hands in the air. "Agh, fine! I'll go find a game to play." He walked off to the closet and began going through the board games, muttering to himself. "Checkers…Yahztee…Parcheesi…Monopoly…Trivial pursuit…nah! I don't feel like playing any of this stuff!" He decided he'd go into the kitchen to see what Theodore was up to.

**In the kitchen….**

Theodore had gotten some pudding mix out when Alvin came in. "Hey, Theo." He greeted.  
The boy turned around. "Oh, hi, Alvin."  
"Hey, you want to have some fun?" Alvin said, getting that mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
"Sure! What do you have in mind?"  
"Oh, I don't know…maybe like daring you to balance that bowl of pudding mix on your head?" Alvin answered, grinning.  
"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Theodore asked, unsure.  
"Come on, what could possibly go wrong?" Alvin said, placing his arm around Theodore's shoulder. "If it spills or anything, we'll just clean it up. Easy, done."

Theodore thought for a minute. "Well…okay." He reached for the bowl and placed it on his head, standing still for a few seconds.  
Alvin nodded in approval. "Not bad, not bad at all. Now," he grinned evilly. "I dare you to walk right through the kitchen door and into the living room while balancing it on your head." Alvin pointed towards the living room.  
"I don't know…"  
"Aw, come on."  
"A-alright." Theodore placed the bowl on his head and headed toward his destination. He had to admit this was fun. Alvin stood watching, his arms folded. He was enjoying this, too. Theodore stopped in the middle of the room. "How was that?" he asked, taking the bowl from the crown on his head.  
"Fine. But…" Alvin trailed off dramatically. "how about trying it with your eyes shut, walking backwards, _and_ on your tippy toes?"  
"Uh…" Theodore wasn't so sure that was a good idea, but decided to accept anyway. "Sure." Placing his hands over his eyes, he began moving backwards on his "tippy-toes". Since he couldn't see where he was going, he backed straight into the piano bench at the other end of the room and lost his balance. Unfortunately, the bowl of pudding mix also lost it's balance and was flung into the back of the piano, creating a loud sound.

Alvin and Theodore gasped and Simon, who was so engrossed in his book that he hadn't noticed what was going just feet away from him, nearly jumped out of his skin. He rushed over to where his brothers were looking inside Dave's piano. "Oh my gosh! What happened?"  
Theodore spoke up first. "Well, you see, Alvin dared me to balance a bowl of pudding mix on my head, and—"  
"It landed in the piano." Alvin cut him off hurredly. "You really should be more careful, Theodore." He said, scowling slightly with his hands on his hips.  
"Oh, puh-leeze, Alvin." Simon rolled his eyes. "Like it isn't partly your fault."  
"I _wasn't_ the one who—"  
"Can't we just clean it up now, before Dave gets home?" Theodore interrupted. He didn't like arguments.  
"Of course, Theodore." Simon consented.  
"Yeah, but how?" Alvin mused.

Simon put his hand to his chin in thought. "Hmmmm….I'll see what I can do…I'll be upstairs…" the blue-clad chipmunk walked off.  
Alvin folded his arms and scoffed. "Huh! It could take him hours…" The boy's face suddenly lit up like he had an idea. "I know!" He opened the window, hopped out, and retrieved the garden hose, turning the water on before hopping back inside. He aimed the hose at the piano.  
Theodore gasped. "Alvin, what are you doing?"  
"Getting rid of the pudding mix, of course!"  
"But…but…the package it came in said to just add water!"  
Alvin's countenance took on a shocked look for a moment before he shoved the hose into Theodore's hands and practically dove out the window. The water flow coming from the hose died down as he turned it off.  
Theodore stood on the bench and looked into the back of the piano. "Oh…now it's not full of pudding mix…it's full of pudding!"  
Suddenly a voice called from upstairs. "Hey, Alvin! Theodore! I believe I've found a solution!"

Alvin and Theodore raced up the stairs. Simon was standing at the top, a beaker full of some liquid in his hand. "Come on, I'll show you." He led them into their room, where some of his laboratory equipment was set up. As his brothers watched, he poured the liquid from the beaker in his hand into the one on the table. All three watched closely as it wound it's way through the set and finally came out, landing on a sample of pudding mix Simon had placed on the table. This dissolved before their eyes.

"Wow, it worked!" Theodore remarked happily.  
Alvin was excited, waving his hands in the air. "Brilliant! We just drip that stuff into the piano, and bingo! We're in the clear! Dave'll **never** know that we almost ruined it!"  
Simon nodded. "The only problem is that we can't bring this whole, complicated apparatus downstairs."  
Theodore frowned. "So, what do we do?"  
Simon thought a moment. "I suppose we could try taking the piano upstairs. It'll be a hard job, but it's worth a try, I suppose."  
"Well, let's get to work." Alvin was willing to do anything to get out of trouble—except come clean, that is.

The brothers worked together trying to push the piano up the stairs. But no matter how hard they tried, it always began sliding down at some point. Eventually, Simon set up a lever system attached to the chandelier. As they were pulling with all their strength, Simon suddenly remembered something. "Hold it." The other two stopped. "You guys stay here, I'm going to see if we can even fit that thing in our room." He got out some tape measurer, walked over to their bedroom door, and began measuring it. He sighed, then shook his head at his brothers, who were watching him anxiously. They looked at each other. That's when the rope started to slip out of their grasp. Simon ran to his brothers' sides as the piano crashed to the floor at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Uh-oh!" they all exclaimed simultaneously, expressions of anxiety and guilt on over their faces. Now what? That's when Dave came in…

* * *

Oh, and if you want to see the episode that this fic comes from, YouTube user 444pudding444 uploaded it. (My brother and I have it on _The Alvinnn!!! Edition_ DVD, though.) They have several other episodes uploaded, too, so I highly recommend you give their channel a look.

And dun forget to review…please with sugar and ice cream and all that good stuff on top!


End file.
